Love Hurts
by ashjacobblack
Summary: Edward left Bella leaving Jake to repair her broken heart, will they stay best friends or be more? This is my first story so please be kind with the reviews : Thanks! Ash ;*
1. chapter2 Bonding time

This is a Team Jacob story !

This is for all my Team Jacob lovers! Edward will appear once or twice ;D

~Ash

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe Edward left me in the woods alone, I can't find it in myself to survive. Charlie tried to get me out the house and see some of my old friends, but i always blew it off saying I had some other plans. I finally got tired of his nagging and went to visit Jake my best friend, The truck made so much noise i was halfway out the car when he pulled me into a bear hug "Bells ! Where have you been?" He asked flashing his grin that could make a room light up. "I've been um ..busy" smooth move swan, just tell him you've been busy moping over Edward, I silently cursed at my inner thoughts wincing at the mention of.._him _I finally got out of fighting with my thoughts to hear Jacob babbling about how much he missed me, "yea yea Jake I missed you too" I lied smoothly knowing that since _he _left Jake was the last thing on my mind "So bells what do you want to do today?" He asked cheerfully while I was paying no attention to him, "um.. I dont really know what is it that you do?" I mentally face palmed myself for acting like some clueless girl. He laughed his voice sounding so smooth "well you know we could go cliff diving if you want" I laughed surprising myself since i hadn't laughed in a while, "that would be awesome Jake" _yes awesome so you can finally forget about ugward _I rolled my eyes at my minds thoughts feeling a warm hand take mine, I shivered slightly Edward was always so cold...And cautious like it would almost hurt him to touch me, I didn't notice that we we're already at the top of the hill until Jake squeezed my hand. I prepared myself for whatever would happen.

* * *

I was about ready to jump with Jake till I heard him in my head.. '' _Bella don't do this please'' _I responded in my head quietly ''_you left me alone, told me you didn't love me.. Just go'' _I didn't even wait for Jake I jumped hitting the ice cold water, I shivered thinking the Cullens's we're maybe the same temperature maybe even colder...I didn't know i was slowly slipping to the bottom until warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. "Bells please wake up please" I opened my eyes cursing myself coughing up water, my mouth felt so dry... I looked up to find Jake's dark brown eyes filled with concern and worry "J-jake I'm fine don't worry" I said weakly wincing seeing anger flash over his features "Don't worry !? Bells you practically almost killed yourself! What were you thinking!?" I felt warm tears boiling up in my eyes "EDWARD CULLEN WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING" I felt the tears fall over my cheeks feeling the pain in my heart open up. "shoot bells I'm sorry" he apologized, I nodded weakly not wanting to speak. This was gonna be a rough time for me this year...

Heh how was that for my first story? Review please I need some suggestions ^-^ I'll try and make this long for you guys

~Ash


	2. Chapter3 pack drama

This is a Team Jacob story !


	3. Chapter 3

Ah 3rd chapter :D Lets make this exciting ;( I'll have to make it a bit short though but its Sam's POV so it should be interesting

~Ash

Sam's POV

Life is great right? Especially since I morphed into a big hairy dog _ I knew Leah would be worried but I'm not supposed to see her until I've gained full control of myself , I felt even crappier after I imprinted On Leah's cousin Emily I was finally able to see her again and Emily was there for a visit. She was my whole world after that, Don't get me wrong Em and I hated ourselves for what we did to her but we've grown to love each other and she'll soon be Emily Uley I pray to the spirits that Leah understands since shes phased into a wolf. Being the first female, this would be interesting

* * *

Leah's POV  
I'm a freaking dog and what makes this shit worse is I have to see Sam think about Emily all freaking day long! Any thing he has to think about is with her and it makes me envious at times he and I we're gonna get married, have kids and share a home together. And then stupid little Emily came around and now hes wrapped and her fake little finger, yea I'm bitter Seth and I phased in front of my dad and he had a major heart attack it's all our fault "_Leah could you stop your rant and get back to patrolling for the leech ?" _"_SHUT IT PAUL I DONT NEED YOUR BS RIGHT NOW_" he growled and I growled right back my thoughts drifted back to the previous ones..humph imprint my ass..(oo first curse word thought i'd use it to spice it up XD I mean come on it's Leah we're talking about) screw sam and em I hope there happy, I went back to ranting and running patrol.

* * *

Emily's POV

I hurt my cousin, my sister, my best friend. I always tried talking to her but she always glared and growled I felt Sam placing light kisses over my neck but i was in no mood for that, i continued cooking placing the newly baked chocolate chip cookies (FUN FACT: I love chocolate :3 lol moving on) distracting myself in cooking for the pack that could eat anything you throw at them. Everything thing I cook could serve a family of 12 for a pack with only 6 wolves in it, Sam was still trying to get me away from cooking but I was not having that i smacked his hand away relaxing as soon as he released me ( ;D seems em is having some issues *wink wink nudge nudge*) "Em whats wrong?" i scoffed at his stupidity "are you an idiot Sam!? What's wrong is what i did to my cousin! I hurt her you 2 we're the ones who were supposed to be together and get married not you and I" i saw him wince at my harshness I normally dont shout that way I felt but on the outside while my inside was doing a happy dance... I needed to contact the elders about this.

OM DOUBLE G! I think that chapter went well dont you ? *wink wink* I'll have another chapter working on by tomorrow morning probably not on Wednesday going to the beach with me girls! Review ;* add to favorites

~Ash 3


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Team Jacob story !

This is for all my Team Jacob lovers! Edward will appear once or twice ;D

~Ash

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe Edward left me in the woods alone, I can't find it in myself to survive. Charlie tried to get me out the house and see some of my old friends, but i always blew it off saying I had some other plans. I finally got tired of his nagging and went to visit Jake my best friend, The truck made so much noise i was halfway out the car when he pulled me into a bear hug "Bells ! Where have you been?" He asked flashing his grin that could make a room light up. "I've been um ..busy" smooth move swan, just tell him you've been busy moping over Edward, I silently cursed at my inner thoughts wincing at the mention of.._him _I finally got out of fighting with my thoughts to hear Jacob babbling about how much he missed me, "yea yea Jake I missed you too" I lied smoothly knowing that since _he _left Jake was the last thing on my mind "So bells what do you want to do today?" He asked cheerfully while I was paying no attention to him, "um.. I dont really know what is it that you do?" I mentally face palmed myself for acting like some clueless girl. He laughed his voice sounding so smooth "well you know we could go cliff diving if you want" I laughed surprising myself since i hadn't laughed in a while, "that would be awesome Jake" _yes awesome so you can finally forget about ugward _I rolled my eyes at my minds thoughts feeling a warm hand take mine, I shivered slightly Edward was always so cold...And cautious like it would almost hurt him to touch me, I didn't notice that we we're already at the top of the hill until Jake squeezed my hand. I prepared myself for whatever would happen.

* * *

I was about ready to jump with Jake till I heard him in my head.. '' _Bella don't do this please'' _I responded in my head quietly ''_you left me alone, told me you didn't love me.. Just go'' _I didn't even wait for Jake I jumped hitting the ice cold water, I shivered thinking the Cullen's we're maybe the same temperature maybe even colder...I didn't know i was slowly slipping to the bottom until warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. "Bells please wake up please" I opened my eyes cursing myself coughing up water, my mouth felt so dry... I looked up to find Jake's dark brown eyes filled with concern and worry "J-Jake I'm fine don't worry" I said weakly wincing seeing anger flash over his features "Don't worry !? Bells you practically almost killed yourself! What were you thinking!?" I felt warm tears boiling up in my eyes "EDWARD CULLEN WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING" I felt the tears fall over my cheeks feeling the pain in my heart open up. "shoot bells I'm sorry" he apologized, I nodded weakly not wanting to speak. This was gonna be a rough time for me this year... Going to school was even tougher especially with the crap Lauren says to me, Jessica has stuck with her through everything throwing some of her own thoughts into it "soo bellaaa I heard Eddy boy found a new girl who can satisfy him better" she sneered I winced at her tone seeing Angela look at me with worry. I gave an excuse saying I had somewhere to be and ran off, not thinking about the rest of my classes. As soon as I came home I ran into my room feeling pain in my chest, _just go see Jake _now was the time when I thanked my thoughts and ran down to my rusty truck

* * *

Jake's POV

Seeing Bells yesterday made my heart beat faster , I wish I would stop chickening out and just tell her how I feel, but ever since Cullen broke her that's been delayed until she felt better. I was in the garage working on the cars as usual when I heard the roaring engine down my driveway I knew it was Bells just by the sound of her truck I ran out to greet her, "Bells ! Great to see you again" she gave a small smile that made my heart race with joy "Yea I guess just came to say hi" I saw the color in her cheeks appear and grinned, and picked her up into a bear hug "Jake can't breathe" i put her down apologizing every two seconds "It's fine Jake but are you OK your really hot?" I felt heat in my cheeks and flashed what I believed was a flirty smile "thanks Bells" i lowered my voice as much as possible, she blushed "I meant your temperature Jake n-not that you aren't um.." I laughed at her babbling and took her in the garage. My dad came walking outside into the garage (it just makes me sad to read about people in wheelchairs :'( oh and Sarah's alive in this 2! isn't it awesome ? lol back to the story ;) *wink wink nudge nudge*) "Hello Bella nice to see you again" he hugged her as she responded "yea nice to see you too" She seemed genuinely happy and I think my dad got the hint and left. I sat next to her and took her hands "Look bells i know what Cullen did to you and I will never leave you like that" she frowned then looked at me "well Jake you dont know someday you'll find that special girl and forget me" i watched as tears fell down her beautiful face "B you don't get it you are that special girl for me I love you Bella"she smiled then frowned again _kiss her _I cursed at my thoughts and as much as I wanted to she wasn't ready... I think "Jake I'm not good for you just let me go" my heart broke right then and there and not thinking I kissed her pouring all my emotions in, she resisted but eventually let go. I pulled back so that our heads we're touching "please bells.. Be mine " she smiled softly and nodded ''I will Jake" I pulled her into another kiss and cuddled her through the night.

He-he how was that for my first story? Review please I need some suggestions ^-^ I'll try and make this long for you guys

But it looks like the start of a beautiful relationship ;) or will ugward get in the way?

~Ash


End file.
